My Special Someone
by Essence-of-Dreamz
Summary: (Beast Boy fic) After a tiring fight against Cinderblock, BB finds a young one-year-old baby. He then feels connected to her in some way. Why?
1. Chapter One

**SC: This is my first Teen Titans story, so be nice. This story is mainly focusing on Beast Boy and How he has to deal with feeling responsibility and bonding with a new special someone. This is dedicated to a poem that I wrote(I'll post it in the last chapter). This is a really cute and sweet story and I'll try to update each chapter ASAP. But for now, here's the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Teen Titans. Not now, Not later, Not ever. I also don't own Mortal Kombat.**

**(This fic is based on the animated version of Teen Titans.)**

****

**My Special Someone**

**Chapter One**

**----------------------------------------**

****

****

****

****

**"Come on, Come on. Faster!"**

**"Face it, BB, this round's mine."**

**Beast Boy tapped on his game controls furiously, trying to get ahead of the confident, outgoing Cyborg sitting next to him in front of the game station.**

**They had been playing a racing game for some time, since after breakfast, trying to prove whose the better player. So far, Beast Boy was losing, badly.**

**"NOO!" Beast Boy cried as Cyborg's car crossed the checkered finish line.**

**"BOO YA! Who is THE Master of Video Games? HA HA!" Beast Boy growled in frustration while Cyborg did his usual victory dance.**

**"Better luck next time, Beast Boy."said Robin. He smiled at the fuming green changeling, who seemed to be red rather than green at the time. Robin had been watching them play the whole while Raven and Starfire were meditating in the far side of the room.**

**"No fair! How could beat me in a total of twenty rounds in a row?!" Beast Boy cried.**

**Cyborg smirked and plopped down next to the shapeshifter, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because.............YOU SUCK!" Cyborg laughed. Robin chuckled and went to the kitchen for a soda. **

**Beast Boy stood up, "I suck at THIS game. But what about Mortal Kombat?" He grinned and jerked a thumb at himself, "I'm the champ of that game!"**

**"Well, then why don't ya'll prove yourself in a quick game? Let's play!"**

**Beast Boy grinned, "Well.....then I'll just go and get it."**

**"Where is it?"**

**"In my room."**

**"Why YOUR room?"**

**"It's MY game! And I'm going to go and get it, so I can kick your butt once and for all!"**

**Cyborg smirked and leaned back into the couch, remote in hand, "Good luck then, I'll see you in, about three hours."**

**"What?"**

**"BB, your room is a total wreck. To find a single game in all that junk will take at least hours. Seriously, you need to clean that place up at least a little once a while, or else you barely be able to move in your room."**

**Beast Boy growled, "Shut up Cy! It's my room not yours!" He trudged up to his room.**

****

**Beast Boy sighed. He had been looking for fifteen minutes and there was no trace of the missing game.**

**"Huh, maybe I do need to clear this place up a little bit."**

**He started to walk toward his bed, to rest a little, but he accidently scuffed his foot on the carpet and fell forwards towards the floor.**

**"Uhhhh", Beast Boy groaned as he rubbed his head. **

**A glint of something from under the bed caught the changeling's eye. He bent down and grabbed it from under the bed. He dusted it off and looked it over.**

**It was a locket. It was shaped as half a diamond, like it was once a full diamond shape, but it was cut right through the middle, leaving Beast Boy one half of it. **

**Beast Boy, without taking his eyes off the locket, sat on his bed and observed it closer.**

**The inner part of the half diamond shape was made of pure cut diamond while the border was made of dark green stone. Emerald, he guessed. Also, it had a single silver wing attached to the side. The pure silver had beautifully detailed feathers carved into the silver. The locket dangled from a small, long silver chain, connected with a clasp. **

**The sun shining through the window shone on the locket, the diamond part reflected the light onto the walls of Beast Boy's room, making small rainbows on the wall, while the locket hung in his hand, sparkling in the sunlight.**

**Beast Boy was awed at the vibrant peice of jewelry, but wondered, Why was it in his room if he never remembered how he even got it? And Who possessed the other half?**

**The young titan turned the locket slightly to the side and picked at the opening. He gently pried it open.**

**There was nothing inside. No picture. But the moment he opened it, a pretty music reached his ears, coming from inside the locket, where a picture should've been. The song wasn't anything like those cheap tunes that music boxes played. No, it sounded like listening to CD with a CD player, minus the headphones. **

**Just then, the singer's voice started to sing, soft, but very clear and smooth.**

**--------------------------------------**

****

****

****

_**'Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete subete**_

_**Shimaetara ii no ni ne**_

_**Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de'**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_**'Sonna toki itsu datte**_

_**Me o tojireba**_

_**Waratteru kimi ga iru'**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Beast Boy was instantly captivated by the pretty song. It made his heart feel content and he felt a warm, peaceful feeling overcome him. He layed down on his bed, closing his eyes, and holding the locket to his chest, content. Even though it was in Japanese, he felt that he could understand it. He heard the singer raise her voice as the song began its chorus.**

****

****

****

**_'Ah, Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made_**

_**Dou ka sono egao ga**_

_**Taema naku aru you ni'**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Beast Boy opened his eyes and reluctantly closed the locket, abruptly stopping the music. He smiled to himself.**

**Suddenly, the alarm sounded off, snapping Beast Boy out of his daze. He heard Robin shouting from downstairs,**

**"Titans, Trouble!"**

**Beast Boy quickly got up from his bed and made for the door. He paused. Taking one last look at the precious locket on his bed, he hurried downstairs to the other titans. **

**Leaving the locket on his bed, still shining in the sunlight.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Well that was fun! In case your wondering, the song that came from the locket was "Dearest" by Ayumi Hamasaki. It's one of Inuyasha theme songs. It just kinda fits the rest of the story if you read it in English version.**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter two coming soon....**


	2. Chapter Two

**SC: You'll notice in this chapter that I've placed in an interesting twist in this story. This chapter gives some hints about the main plot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

****

**My Special Someone**

**Chapter Two**

****

**It was Cinderblock. The giant rock-like figure was wreaking havoc on the streets, smashing down walls of shops and buildings, upturning cars, and tearing up the streets with his incredible strength, not caring who got in his way. People were screaming, running to get away from the savage monster.**

**Cinderblock growled as he heard a soft sound coming from a nearby alley. He automatically turned sharply and made his way toward the sound when a small disc flew toward him and exploded on his shoulder. He gave a roar and turned.**

**It was the Teen Titans. Robin had thrown one of his exploding discs at him.**

**None of the titans noticed a small, flat piece of metal, protruding from the stone man's back.**

**Robin glared, "When will you learn, Cinderblock?"**

**Cinderblock growled and charged.**

**"TITANS, GO!"**

**The titans spread out quickly as Cinderblock narrowly missed them. Robin jumped in front of him, staff in hand.**

**Cinderblock raised one large fist and punched the ground, sending a small tremor through the ground, charging at Robin. Robin used his staff to push himself off the ground, dodging the tremor, and flew straight at Cinderblock, smacking his staff across Cinderblock's face.**

**Cinderblock staggered back a little, eyes closed. He opened them to see Starfire, launching bright green starbolts at him from the air. Starfire sent beams of light from her eyes, square into Cinderblock's stone chest. Cinderblock growled and jumped up, and knocked Starfire from the air, straight to the ground. Beast Boy transformed into a rhino, running at Cinderblock.**

**Cinderblock looked up at BeastBoy, then suddenly paused. BeastBoy stopped, confused. Cinderblock looked as if he was listening to something, eyes still focused on Beast Boy. After another second, Cinderblock ran straight into Beast Boy, sending him flying into a wall.**

**Beast Boy groaned and rubbed his head, confused. What just happened?**

**"Beast Boy! Look Out!" Robin shouted.**

**Cinderblock had charged again. Straight at Beast Boy. He grabbed Beast Boy around the middle and lifted him up like a doll, pinning his arms together. Beast Boy struggled.**

**"Beast Boy!"**

**Cyborg and Raven charged in. Raven used her powers to free Beast Boy and threw Cinderblock into the air. Cyborg then quickly used his proton cannon to shoot at Cinderblock, knocking him back, and into the ground. Cinderblock jumped up and ran, knocking Raven and Cyborg out of the way. He was charging at Beast Boy again.**

**Beast Boy quickly transformed into a T-Rex. He smashed his tail into Cinderblock, sending the rock creature flying into a stone wall. Beast Boy transformed back into his human form.**

**Robin shouted, "Titans! Finish him!"**

**Starfire flew at Cinderblock, and used her starbolts to knock Cinderblock down. Raven used her powers to lift up a dumpster, throwing it at him. Cyborg then charged at the stone figure, puching Cinderblock square in the chest and into a wall. When the smoke cleared, Cinderblock layed there, unconscious.**

****

**The sirens sounded as the police drove away, with Cinderblock in tow. **

**The titans stayed behind a little longer, resting. **

**Robin was leaning against a wall, thinking.**

**Starfire floated beside him,"Robin, something troubles you?"**

**"It's just weird. I mean, what would Cinderblock want here? There's nothing that he would steal, nothing he would want. Why was he here destroying this area?"**

**"He didn't really seem like he wanted to steal something.", Raven said, "It looked like he was looking for something."**

**"And why did he suddenly chase after Beast Boy like that?" Cyborg asked.**

**They all looked at Beast Boy, as if expecting an answer from the green changeling.**

**Beast Boy shrugged, "What? I don't know. I didn't do anything to the guy."**

**Robin stood up, "Well, let's go back and rest. We can think this over later."**

**The titans nodded and started to head towards the T-Car.**

**Beast Boy walked past an alley, when he heard a soft sound. A whimper. He stopped and looked into the allyway, the sound grew a little louder when he heard crying, a baby crying.**

**"Hey Beast Boy!"**

**Beast Boy looked up the titans were all waiting a few feet away. All of them were giving him questioning looks.**

**Robin asked, "Beast Boy what are you doing? Come on, let's go."**

**Beast Boy cast another glance at the alley, the crying sounded a little louder.**

**He turned to his friends, "I'm gonna hang back for a bit. You guys go home."**

**The titans looked at each other, then to Beast Boy. **

**Robin nodded, "Um...alright Beast Boy. We'll all be at home. Be careful."**

**Beast Boy nodded as the rest of the titans drove away in the T-Car.**

**Beast Boy turned back to the dark alley, and carefully started to walk in through.**

**The crying was close. Beast Boy looked around, behind trashcans and under empty boxes. Beast Boy turned into a cat and listened intently with his sensitive ears. The crying came from the direction of the dumpster, that was lying near the back corner of the alley. **

**Beast Boy changed back and made his way toward the dumpster, he looked into it only to find full black garbage bags. The cries were very near. Beast Boy turned and saw something white sticking out from behind the side of the dumpster. He walked to the side and peered over the corner.**

**It was a fluffy white bundle of blankets, wrapping around a small, crying, squirming figure. Beast Boy slowly put out a hand and gently pulled back some of the blankets. Beast Boy's eyes widened.**

**It was a baby. A little girl baby. The baby stopped crying and opened its big, emerald green eyes. The infant stared at Beast Boy. Beast Boy stared back, stunned. He suddenly felt a warm, calm feeling overcome him, just like when he heard the music from the locket.**

**She looked no more than 1 1/2. She had large, shining green eyes. She had very light brown, soft hair that was put in small, low ponytails that was tied with pink ribbons at the bottom. The low ponytails reached a little past the small baby's shoulders. She wore fluffy, light pink baby footie pjs with clear buttons connected right down the middle. Beast Boy noticed that the baby's skin was not regular bare skin, but pale skin with short fur, sort of like his own. She also had small kitty ears that had naturally grown from the baby's head. A tiny, dull fanglike tooth protruding from the infant's mouth.......like his. **

**This baby was definately not an ordinary baby.**

**Beast Boy stared, "Umm.............hi?"**

**The baby's eyes locked with his own. Her eyes suddenly lit up. She squealed happily and excitedly held out her small, cubby arms to Beast Boy, as if saying she anxiously wanted to be held, by him.**

**Beast Boy fell back on his rear, shocked. How can this child trust him so easily? Why did it want to be held.......from him?**

**The baby whined a little and stretched her little arms further to him. As if she were begging for him to pick her up. To hold her.**

**Beast Boy nervously looked around. Where were her parents? Why was this baby left alone in this dark, damp alley? He didn't want to cause trouble with her parents if they saw him holding their child. Besides, he didn't exactly know how to hold a baby. He didn't want to suddenly drop her on the ground and hurt her...**

**Beast Boy turned back to the infant.**

**But.........she looked so alone.......and who knows how long she had been here.**

**Beast Boy scooted closer to the infant, she was still reaching out for him, her eyes twinkling with hope. His heart melted. He sighed, reached down, and gently lifted the girl from under the arms. She squealed with joy. **

**Beast Boy then spotted a kitten-like tail, naturally coming out from the baby's backside. She had a tail. The furry white tail had a pink bow tied near the end, with a jingle bell attached. The bell tinked as the baby swayed her small tail in content.**

**Beast Boy smiled. He brought the baby closer, against his chest. She stared up at the changeling's green face, she reached out her little arms and ran them gently across his face, curiously. Beast Boy laughed as she gently pressed a tiny hand to his nose. She giggled, closed her eyes, and snuggled to him, kneading her tiny fingers on his chest. She sighed contentedly. Beast Boy smiled softly.**

**"Aw, how sweet.", a dark voice chuckled. "Too bad we have to break it up."**

**Beast Boy turned sharply to see several cloaked figures standing on top of alley walls. He growled and stepped back. The figures jumped down and into the alley with Beast Boy. He turned again to see more cloaked figures blocking the entrance to the alley. All of them wore black cloaks with what looked like to be a silverish black spike star pendants embedded on the fabric. He was surrounded.**

**All of them wore black cloaks with what looked like to be a silverish black, spike star pendants embedded on the fabric. **

**Beast Boy heard the baby whimper in fear and felt her bury her head in his chest. He patted her head softly and glared at the dark strangers. **

**"Who are you guys? And what do you want?"**

**The tallest one, who appeared to be the leader, chuckled lowly, "You can call us 'The Nova Soldiers', head army of 'The Eclipse'. (Beast Boy's ears perked up) And we've come to take what we want." He turned toward the baby in Beast Boy arms.**

**He chuckled, "It's your choice, kid. Either give us what we want, or face dire consequences."**

**Beast Boy reached down and picked up the baby's white blanket, wrapping it around the girl in his arms, not taking his eyes off any of them. "You're not taking her. Not now. Not ever."**

**He chuckled, "How foolish. Seize him!"**

**The army of dark men charged toward Beast Boy. Beast Boy, with one arm holding the baby, transformed into a gorilla and knocked away some of the men. **

**One guy took out a strange gun-like weapon. He aimed it at Beast Boy and shot out what looked like and electric sphere and it hit Beast Boy directly in his chest. Beast Boy cried out and changed back to his human form. The girl was knocked away from his arm and she landed inside a cardboard box, crying as she was torn away from Beast Boy.**

**Beast Boy saw some of the men run toward the baby. Beast Boy growled, "Get away from her!" He tried trnsforming into a tiger, but he stayed the same. He gasped. _My Powers! What happened?! I can't morph!_**

**The leader laughed, "A little something that we designed. It's a neutral ray that has the ability to disable your precious morphing powers."**

**Four of the cloaked men started to fight Beast Boy. Beast Boy punched, kicked and dodged the best he could. He screamed as two men slashed his chest with knives that they had. He staggered.**

**He then felt some men grab him by the arms and torso. He struggled to escape their grasp, despite the searing pain he felt where he was struck. He saw the baby girl crying loud as a couple of men pulled her out of the box.**

**Beast Boy saw red. A pure, burning rage surged through him.**

**He yelled out and wrenched out of his captives clutches. He ran forward and punched both of the men with all the strength he had. He knocked the girl out of the men's grasp and caught her. The baby cried out in joy.**

**"Get him!"**

**Beast Boy quickly kicked at a tall mountain of garbage cans. The cans fell over, landing right in front of the army, stopping them in their tracks. Beast Boy hopped over all of them and ran out of the alley, clutching the baby to him as he ran far away from the alley and the Nova Soldiers.**

****

**The leader of the Nova Soldiers growled angrily and took out a communicator. **

**"Sir, we've lost them. They escaped."**

**A small screen appeared above the communicator, showing a man, completely shadowed over. A rough, firm voice talked back through the device.**

**"_Tsk, Tsk. I really expected better work from you and your army, Kai"_**

**Kai frowned and bowed sightly, "My apologies. I assure you that next time he and that child won't escape again."**

_**"Fine. You and your army get One. More. Chance. I want BOTH of them. The green changeling AND the little child. But for now, come back to headquarters. I have matters to discuss with you."**_

**Kai nodded, "Yes sir, Lord Rezar. Don't fret. We will have those two brats.", he grinned evilly, "And next time they won't be so lucky."**

****

**Beast Boy ran to the shore. He looked up to see Titans Tower, standing in the middle of the water. It looked so far away. **

**The baby whimpered. He looked down to see her staring at him with concerned eyes. He smiled weakly, then cried out in pain. The slashes on his chest were bleeding heavily. It hurt to breathe.**

**He collasped to the ground of blood loss and exhaustion. They baby still clutched in one arm. **

****

**Starfire at that time was floating on the roof, enjoying the warm sun. She spotted a spot of green down on the shore.**

**"Hm, that is strange. Who...?"**

**The Tameranian looked closer as the green figure fell to the ground. She then reconized the black and purple uniform he had on. **

**Starfire gasped. It was Beast Boy! He needed help!**

**Starfire flew back into tower yelling at her friends as she hurriedly flew downstairs to the front door.**

**"Friends! Robin, Cyborg, Raven! Come quickly!"**

**Cyborg and Robin rushed from the rec. room and Raven ran out of her room. They all ran after Starfire, confused and alarmed.**

**Robin shouted, "Starfire, what's wrong?"**

**Starfire practically knocked down the front doors and frantically pointed to the shore of the city, "There! It is Beast Boy! He is injured!"**

**The three titans saw their friend from afar. **

**The three titans gasped.**

**"No..."**

**"Oh man...."**

**"Beast Boy!"**

**The titans quickly rushed to their friend.**

****

**Beast Boy groaned lowly. His felt dizzy. The pain was throbbing in his chest. His head was spinning.**

**He felt the baby tug at his glove frantically. Making little frightened cries.**

**"Beast Boy!"**

**Beast Boy lifted his head slightly to see his friends coming at him from the tower.**

**"...guys....."**

**He then felt another dizzy spell strike him. He felt himself losing conciousness. The last thing he heard was his friends calling out his name, and the young infant at his side whimpering........**

**..then everything went black.**

****

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter three coming soon..........**


End file.
